Golden Friendships
by Shinobi Sneasel
Summary: Jigglypuff, a new explorer to the scene, feels lonely as he is reminded of his past friendships.  When meeting a Chatot wanting an escort, something happens.  Rated K , constructive criticism is welcome!  Oneshot


**(A.N.- Hi! This, as stated in the summary, is a fanfic about Wigglytuff meeting Chatot when he was a Jigglypuff. I hope you like it! Also, please submit an OC to my other story if you want and please tell me if Jigglypuff was in character. Thank you for reading!)**

Golden Friendships

"Interesting."

A Jigglypuff read the Job Letter. It said something like this-

"Please escort me to the Golden Chamber! The opponents here are too tough! Please help!"

The client was a Chatot. Seeing as how this was to the Golden Chamber, Jigglypuff accepted the job. He ran to town, making sure to bring a Drought Orb, from his experiences with Golden Chambers before. On his way, he thought about his childhood. Mostly it was about Armaldo. And his friends leaving him.

"_Hi, guys! This is a new Pokemon I found!"_

_ A Ralts stood up timidly, not enjoying the attention._

_ "Hi. I'm Ralts."_

_"I'm Igglybuff! Hi!"_

_ "Wooper, pleased to meet you!"_

_ "And I'm Smoochum, smooches!"_

_ "Oh…you are all nice! Thank you, Budew!"_

_ "You're welcome!" she thanked back._

Thus, introducing a new member into the circle of friends, Ralts began to play with them too. Eventually, however, they all grew up. Ralts and Budew, becoming the very best of friends, started an exploration team called "Team Raiders". Smoochum and Wooper started one as well, but they mostly just explored dungeons. Igglybuff, who was evolved into Jigglypuff, went out as a solo explorer.

And it was lonely.

"Better get back quick, though!" he thought. "Gotta escort Chatot!"

Jigglypuff made his way across town again, and used the Explorer's Badge to get to Amp Plains. It was safe at this time of year, and Jigglypuff found that convenient. When he got there, he found Chatot by the entrance.

"Glad that somebody even showed up, squawk! I'm Chatot."

"I'm Jigglypuff," he replied. "Nice to meet you!"

"Ok, then! Let's go!"

The two headed into the dungeon. When Jigglypuff had put an enemy to sleep, Chatot quickly knocked it out with a Peck attack.

"You seem stronger than most clients," remarked Jigglypuff. "Why?"

"Well," said Chatot, cringing, "I just can't seem to make it through this dungeon. I mean, I think I"m stronger than most of the Pokemon here, but I just can't beat them!"

"Oh! Well, then." Jigglypuff smiled with a huge grin on his face. "I'll help you through!"

"Thank you!" Chatot replied gratefully.

"You're welcome. Say, are you a solo explorer?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yes, and it's rather lonely…" he mumbled. "But!" he quickly exclaimed, "I will keep on going!"

"Huh…So anyway, Chatot, what have you done? As, like, an explorer?"

"Well, I've rescued a ton of Pokemon, and apprehended a couple of outlaws. But I gave up on one…squawk!" he gulped.

"Which outlaw was it?" inquired Jigglypuff of Chatot.

"An…Armaldo, a particularly notorious B rank outlaw."

Jigglypuff gasped in surprise.

"Hm? Does that have anything to do with you?" demanded Chatot skeptically.

Jigglypuff blinked his eyes tightly and muttered-

"Armaldo was my mentor."

"WHAT!" Chatot cried. "How is that even remotely possible-"

"He was a nice Pokemon," solemnly retorted Jigglypuff.

"I-but- whatever. Uh, anyway, could you explain?"

Jigglypuff explained the whole story, beginning to end. Armaldo, his friends, and his treasure.

"Ah, I see. You must be lonely." agreed Chatot. "So, urm, Jigglypuff, that's all true? Really?" questioned Chatot.

"YES! Armaldo, them, everything!"

The ground started shaking, and tears started to form out of Jigglypuff's eyes.

"YOOM…YOOM…YOOM-TAH!"

Fire started erupting, and any Pokemon that came anywhere near it were instantly knocked out.

"What…! What is going on! No, stop, wait-"

"KYAAAA!"

"Cut it out!" commanded Chatot, blocking Jigglypuff. "It's all just memories! No! Don't…don't dwell on the past! I know how much you must miss your friends, I really do, but honestly, this is insane, squawk!"

"Ah…" Jigglypuff calmed down. He looked around him and Chatot. "Uh…what happened?" he asked. "Monster House, Chatot?"

"Well, you tried to destroy everything in the dungeon. Congratulations." said Chatot.

"Wait, what? Really? You know, I do feel a LOT better…Huh…Ya know what, let's continue, Chatot. I've really taken a liking to you, yep!"

"What is up with this kid?" mumbled Chatot. "He's-"

"What was that, Chatot?"

"Uh…nothing, nothing! Let's continue on."

They eventually reached the Golden Chamber, and Chatot realized something, well, fairly important.

"Oh no! I forgot my Drought Orb!" he exclaimed. "Do you have one? Please, please use it!" begged Chatot.

"Duh, I brought one," replied Jigglypuff. "Drought Orb, go!"

A terra-cotta colored orb lit up and drained all the water surrounding the Golden Chamber. Chatot darted in and picked up the treasure inside.

"Squawk! Treasure! Oh good, quick, now let's hurry out of this horrid dungeon!" squealed Chatot.

"Doing that now," replied Jigglypuff.

The twosome warped out of the dungeon, and Jigglypuff waited excitedly for the reward. It wasn't at all what he expected, but it was pretty cool.

"Jigglypuff…Uh, can I join your team?" pleaded Chatot. "You…you're pretty good at exploring and such. Please?"

It took about two seconds for Jigglypuff to make up his mind.

"Sure," he replied. "The more friends, the merrier!"

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed joyfully. "Now, let's get this treasure box open!"

The two hurried off to Xatu Appraisal, to open the box. Xatu swiftly opened it, saying-

"And…inside this box…there was a Moon Stone! Come back when you need more appraisals."

"Seriously!" Jigglypuff said, jaw dropping. "I need a Moon Stone! Chatot, can I have it?" He looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Chatot responded. "Yes, you may."

And thus was the beginning of a long, lasting friendship that would span years…

End

**A.N.- I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
